


A game

by write_your_way_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_way_out/pseuds/write_your_way_out
Summary: It was supposed to be a game. No one was supposed to get hurt.





	A game

**Author's Note:**

> This new manga chapter has me aspiring to write as much warrior trio angst as I can.

It was supposed to be a game. 

Bert didn’t realize how many people would be hurt. 

Marley would always brush that fact away. Their instructor would smile, and say the same thing. “Bert, have you ever poured water down an ant hill? Have you ever put a smoking log into a rabbit hole? Sprayed salt on a slug? It’s the exact same thing.”

Each time, he would give them the same dubious look. The instructor would pat his head, a bit too forcefully to be friendly. “Think of it like a game! Whoever salts the most slugs wins.” 

A game. 

Like the games Reiner would play with him in their free time? Like the games Zeke taught him, trading cards and chips for extra bits of each other’s rations? 

Those games were fun. 

No one got hurt. No one….No one died.

Bert stared at the broken wall below him. His foot left a crater in the dirt. Stones lay shattered over homes and streets. Even as high up as he was, screaming pierced his ears. Titans gathered around his foot, pressing through the gate. 

It was supposed to be a game. 

His stomach convulsed as blood ran into the streets. 

This didn’t feel like a game. 

This felt like war.


End file.
